Ein unverwechselbares Wechselpony
Ein unverwechselbares Wechselpony ist die achtzehnte Episode der siebten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertsechzigste der Serie. Starlight Glimmer und Trixie versuchen Thorax's Bruder, Pharynx, dazu zu bringen den neuen Wechselpony Lebensstil mit dem Teilen von Liebe zu akzeptieren und sich ebenfalls zu transformieren, damit er Thorax's Herrschaft nicht untergräbt und der Schwarm Thorax einheitlich akzeptiert. Inhalt Überraschungsbesuch Für einen kleinen Überraschungsbesuch bei Thorax teleportiert sich Starlight mit Trixie ins Königreich der Wechselponys. Allerdings landen sie ein Stück weit von ihrem Bau entfernt und müssen hingehen. Die beiden wollen Thorax ermutigen und unterstützen. In seinen Briefen klingt es manchmal als würde ihn die Verantwortung als Anführer überfordern. Zu allem Übel treibt neuerdings ein Fürchtemaulwurf sein Unwesen. Ein Wesen halb Bär halb Maulwurf und sehr gefährlich. Die Wechselponys ernähren sich heutzutage von Pflanzen die jetzt wieder in ihrem Gebiet wachsen. Die haben den Maulwurf angelockt und er frisst sie ihnen weg. Bei ihre Unterhaltung kommen sie an einem Loch des Maulwurfs vorbei in das sie beide rein passen. Da taucht plötzlich ein gruseliges Wechselpony auf das zum Angriff übergeht. Starlight versucht es abzuschießen doch ist es zu schnell. Trixie will sie darauf nach Hause zaubern. Das klappt aber nicht und sie werden ein gesackt. Das neue Königreich Während das Wechselpony sie verschleppt würde Trixie am liebsten verschwinden doch Starlight will wissen was los ist. Da werden sie Thorax vor die Huf gekippt. Der sich freut die beiden zu sehen und Pharynx, der sie gefangen nahm, erklärt das es schon in Ordnung geht. Allerdings bleibt Pharynx das sie unerlaubt auf ihrem Gebiet waren. In den alten Zeiten hätte er schon längst ihre Liebe abgesaugt. Weswegen es auch die alten Zeiten sind wie Thorax klar stellt, eben so das sie das heute nicht mehr tun. Aber Pharynx bleibt dabei das ihm die alten Zeiten besser gefallen haben und geht. Thorax entschuldigt sich bei seinen Freunden für den schlechten Empfang. Der Fragen aufwirft. Starlight dachte eigentlich das Ember Thorax geholfen hat sich durchzusetzen und mit den Abtrünnigen Wechselponys zu recht zu kommen. (Siehe: Spike im Verantwortungsstress) Hat sie ja auch, Thorax konnte alle überzeugen sich zu verändern. Bis auf eines. Pharynx seinen älteren Bruder. Der Gerade versucht eine Gebüsch auszureißen und alle anfaucht die ihm zu nahe kommen. Nach dem er ihn zum Aufhören gebracht hat hält es Thorax für das beste seinen Freunde erst mal im Baum herumführen. Wo es weniger anstrengend ist. Hilfe für Thorax Die Wechselponys haben seit ihrer Befreiung (Siehe: Die Rückkehr der Wechselponys – Teil 2) große Fortschritte gemacht. Thorax versucht neue Aktivitäten einzuführen. Früher haben sie ja nur gejagt und Wache geschoben. Jetzt gibt es Theater, Swing-Kurse und einmal die Woche ein Reste Buffet. Sowie ein „Wechsel deine Form und Gesellschafts Basteltreffen“. Doch das Bild wird getrübt als ein mit schwarzer Farbe beschmiertes Wechselpony auftaucht und sich darüber beschwert das Pharynx es war, schon wieder. Er meinte das ihre Farbe keine Feine einschüchtert und das wo die Wechselponys keine Feinde mehr haben. Thorax versichert mal Pharynx zu reden allerdings meint das beschmierte Wechselpony das reden manchmal nicht reicht. Jetzt wollen Starlight und Trixie aber wissen was das mit Pharynx ist. Thorax erklärt das sein Bruder früher Anführer der Wachen war. Aber das sie jetzt friedlich sind brauchen sie keine Wache mehr zu halten. Also läuft er Ziellos im Bau rum und versucht Ärger zu machen. Die anderen Wechselponys sind genervt von ihm und wenn Thorax es nicht schafft ihn dazu zu bringen Liebe und Freundschaft zu akzeptieren sind die Veränderungen in Gefahr. Trixie sieht es Starlight an der Nasenspitzen an das sie helfen will und willigt ein. Den sie beide kenne sich recht gut mit der Außenseiter Rolle aus und schlagen vor mal mit Pharynx zu reden. Trixie garantiert das sie es schon schaffen werden. Da melden ein paar Wechsler das sie nun einen Pflanzenpfad anlegen können um den Maulwurf wegzulocken. Was Thorax sich eben kurz ansehen muss. Unterdessen wollen sich Starlight und Trixie mal um Pharynx kümmern, der gerade versucht einige Lianen abzureisen. Pharynx Starlight unternimmt einen ersten Anlauf mit Pharynx, der noch mit den Lianen beschäftigt ist. Er meint das sich ein Feind darin verstecken könnte oder sie als Waffe benutzen. Starlight meint das er die Lianen nicht zerstören muss um seine Gefühle auszudrücken. Aber Pharynx will keinen Rad von einem Pony. Trixie versucht über ihre Gemeinsamkeiten zu Pharynx durch zu kommen. Immerhin hat Trixie versucht Twilight los zu werden und Starlight war mal eine Diktatorin. (Siehe: Das Einhorn-Amulett und Die Landkarte Teil 1 & Teil 2) Pharynx begreift das die beiden ihn vielleicht doch verstehen. Aber als sie erzählen wie sie ihre Leben verändert haben hält er sie für Loser die besser verschwinden soll und geht. Da kommt Thorax zurück der Plan für den Maulwurf geht gut voran. Schade das Starlight keine so guten Nachrichten hat. Thorax schlägt vor wen sie darüber reden wollen sollen sie doch mal ins Gefühle Forum kommen. Ein Ort wo Wechselponys ihre Gefühle ausdrücken können um sich gegenseitig besser verstehen zu können. Es hat den Schwarm viel näher zusammen gebracht. Das Gefühle Forum Wenig später dürfen sich Starlight und Trixie anhören wie ein Wechselpony darüber klagt sich mal Blau und dann Lila zu fühlen, wo bei es doch Grün ist. Zwar könnte es seine Farbe ändern aber dann hätte es das Gefühl eine Lüge zu leben. Für den Mut lobt die Forumsleiterin das Wechselpony und fragt ob jemand was so ähnliches hat. Schnell kommt das Gespräch auf Pharynx, der bei den Basteltreffen Speere baut. Allgemein fühlt man sich in seiner Gegenwart recht unwohl. Thorax versucht zu beschwichtigen doch bleibt man aufgebracht. Da taucht Pharynx auf der den anderen vorwirft das Forum zu nutzen um hinter seinem Rücken über ihn herzu ziehen. Die Forumsleiterin erklärt dass im Forum jeder mitteilen kann was ihn ganz persönlich stört und fragt ob er nicht auch was mitzuteilen hat. Hat er, die Wechselponys waren früher gefürchtet, doch jetzt können sie nicht mal einen Maulwurf aufhalten der ihre Pflanzen frisst. Statt ihn zu verjagen versucht man nur ihn weg zu locken und hofft darauf sicher zu sein. Mit diesen Worten flieg Pharynx davon. Kaum ist er weg äußern die Wechselponys den Gedanken das er verschwinden muss. Zwar ist Thorax dagegen doch ist die Allgemeinheit für die Verbannung. Es kommt zu einer hitzigen Debatte die die Leiterin mit einem Gongschlag unterbricht, da beim gegenseitigen unterbrechen Gefühle verletzt werden können. Doch man macht einfach weiter und sie beendet das heutige Forum. Starlight und Trixie sehen wie schwer die Lage Thorax bedrückt. Ein Hoffnungsloser Fall Als die beiden alleine sind erzählt Starlight Trixie das sie Pharynx für einen Hoffnungslosen Fall hält, womit sie allem widerspricht was sie bei Twilight gelernt hat. Trixie ist zwar für zweite und dritte Chancen aber ihr scheint Pharynx auch schon zu übel. Das größte Problem ist das Thorax allen verpflichtet ist. Wen er sich weiter für seinen Bruder einsetzt wird er vielleicht abgesetzt. Starlight hält es für das beste Pharynx zu verbannen aber sie würde es Thorax nur ungern sagen. Trixie ist auch nicht davon begeistert aber irgend wer muss es ihm sagen. Sie nominiert Starlight. Sie wissen nicht das Pharynx sie, als Felsen getarnt, belauscht hat. Auf seine Art Kurz darauf kommen die Starlight und Trixie zu Thorax der gleich sieht das es um Pharynx. Bevor die zwei sich richtig erklären können beginnt Thorx zu Reden das frühe alle Wechselponys wie Pharynx sein wollten. Thorax erinnert sich an seine Kindheit. Während die anderen Trainierten Ponys anzugreifen spielt er lieber mit Puppen wofür er gehänselt wurde. Doch Pharynx hat ihn immer beschützt, wofür er sich auch mal in ein Käfermonster verwandelt hat. Allerdings lies er sich selber auch schon mal zu blöden nummern wie „Hör auf dich zu schlagen“ hinreisen lassen, eine sehr doofe Aktion. Er meinte Thorax müsse taffer werden. Thorax erklärt den beiden das sein Bruder ihn eben immer auf seine Weise geliebt hat und etwas gutes in ihm steckt, er wird ihn immer verteidigen. Jetzt können die Einhörner ihm einfach nicht mehr die Verbannung vorschlagen und verschwinden. Plan B Starlight hat einen neuen Plan. Während sie eben noch was Vorbereitet soll Trixie Pharynx zum Eingang bringen. Wenig später hat Starlight eine Pflanzenspur gelegt als Trixie dazu kommt. Starlights Plan zwei Problem mit einander lösen. Dazu will sie mit den Pflanzen den Fürchtemaulwurf anlocken den die Wechselponys nicht aufhalten können. Aber Pharynx kann es gelingen. So zeigt er allen seine gute Seite, wird akzeptiert, lässt liebe und Freundschaft in sein Leben und ändert sich von selbst. Dumm nur das Trixie erfahren hat das Pharynx den Bau verlassen hat. Womit sich jetzt die Frage stellt, wer soll den Maulwurf aufhalten? Die Suche Schnell informieren die Beiden Thorax über die Lage, der nicht fassen kann was seine so intelligente Freundin dämliches gemacht hat. Starlight dachte das wen Pharynx, Thorax in Gefahr sieht würde es seien liebevolle Seite hervorrufen. Statesten ist er jetzt da draußen zwischen dem Bau und dem Monster. Thorax will ihn sofort retten. Starlight will mit kommen und Trixie wird auch zur freiwilligen ernannt Von den Wechselponys trau sich aber keiner. Da hält Starlight eine große Reden darüber das die Wechselponys es Thorax verdanken das sie nun eine Wahl haben. Nun haben sie die Chance zu zeigen was in ihnen steckt. Wen sie es nur aus tiefsten Herzen wollen. Der Fürchtemaulwurf Kurze Zeit später sind Thorax Starlight und Trixie alleine auf der suche nach Pharynx. Thorax kann es ihnen nicht verübeln, ging es hier nicht um seinen Bruder wäre er wohl auch nicht losgezogen. Da finden sie Pharynx der gerade mit dem Maulwurf kämpft. Die Freunde greifen ein obwohl Pharynx will das sie verschwinden, leider hat Thorax in seinen Briefen vergessen zu erwähnen das dieser Maulwurf ein dickes Fell hat. Starlight hatte eigentlich Gedacht das Pharynx den Maulwurf besiegen könnte doch dafür Braucht er die Hilfe des ganzen Schwarms, bloß gut das der gerade auftaucht. Starlights Rede scheint doch was gebracht zu haben. Alle für einen, zwei für alle Die Wechselponys greifen an, doch leider ist der Maulwurf zäher als gedacht und sie aus der Übung. Außerdem ist der Maulwurf auch noch richtig Stark, Trixie findet es blöd das er nicht gegen sich selbst kämpfen kann. Das bringt Pharynx auf eine Idee. Er erinnert Thorax an „Hör auf dich zu schlagen“ und er begreift. Die Brüder fliegen dich an den Maulwurf ran und weichen jedes mal aus wen er zu schlägt, So trifft und verhaut er sich selbst. Als er sich dann auch noch mit voller Kraft in de Arm beißt hat der Maulwurf genug und verschwindet. Die Aussprache Als sich die Lage beruhigt fragt Thorax seinen Bruder wes wegen er überhaupt hier war? Pharynx war fertig mit ihnen und wollte abhauen. Mit dem Maulwurf hat er gekämpft um zu verhindern das der den Bau angreift. Der Schwarm ist ihm sehr wichtig. Thorax merkt dazu an das er sich aber anders verhält. Pharynx hat nun mal nichts Übrig für hübsche Blümchen und Gefühlskreise. Zwar sorgt er sich um den Schwarm gehört wohl aber nicht mehr dazu. Dem Widersprechen aber die anderen Wechselponys jetzt. Pharynx gehört dazu. Der Bau mag jetzt netter und freundlicher sein doch haben sie begriffen das sie sich nach wie vor Verteidigen müssen. Thorax meint das für den Job kein Wechselpony besser geeignet wäre als das was sie schon immer beschützt hat. Mit der Meinung ist er nicht alleine und alle bitten Pharynx zu bleiben. Er sagt zu. Die Verwandlung Nun verwandelt sich auch Pharynx. Als Starlight ihm dazu versichert das gute in ihm immer wahrgenommen zu haben. Da hält Pharynx ihr das Gerede vom Hoffnungslosen Fall gegen, den man raus werfen sollte. Zum Glück war er nicht hoffnungslos und Thorax hat ihn nie aufgegeben. Jetzt wo sich alles wunderbar geklärt hat will Thorax mit Starlight über den Mist reden den sie Gebaut hat, wofür sie sich zu tiefst entschuldigt, aber merkt an dass der unglückselige Plan ja doch alle vereint hat. Da schlägt Pharynx vor mal zu erzählen wie er Thorax früher dazu brachte sich selbst zu schlagen. Starlight kommt der Themenwechsel gerade recht. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 06:24: Trixie schlägt „gutes Pony/böses Pony“ vor. Eine Anspielung auf die veraltet „guter Cop/böser Cop Verhörtaktik die in der Realität nicht mehr zum Einsatz kommt. *Z. 15:14: Starlights Motivationsrede ist angelehnt an die von William Wallace im Film Braveheart von 1995. Fehler (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem der Fehler auftritt.) *Z. 04:55: Ein Wechselpony behauptet von sich Pupurrot zu sein dabei ist es Türkiesblau. Trivia *''Ein unverwechselbares Wechselpony'' ist die Dritte Folge in der keine der Mane 6 auftritt, vom Intro mal abgesehen. Navboxen en:To Change a Changeling Kategorie:Keine Mane 6 Kategorie:Siebte Staffel